Thoughtbox
This page is dedicated to find and write down all quotes from the Thoughtbox. Help is rather appreciated, as it can be hard for a single person to find all of the quotes in the game. Thoughtbox The Thoughtbox is a square compartment located on the main page of the game, that shows amusing comments on the players progress in the game, these comments change approximately every ten seconds. Stared categories: '''Categories marked with a star (*) mean they are not yet done. Feel free to contribute to those that are marked. ''Note:' When you cause an extinction, nothing appears in the ThoughtBox. Quotes: Right after starting the game: "There's nothing on TV" "These shoes fit great" "I feel like somebody is reading my thoughts" "Which way to the museum?" "Hello doggy" "I should buy a cat" "I love my family" "Where did I put my keys?" "My shoelace untied" "I'm riding a bike" "I look great" One-time message(s) when the first Bush is bought: "This tangerine bush is producing tangerines." After the first Bush is bought: "I love tangerines" "A tangerine, nice!" "Be at one with the tangerines" "A tangerine in the hand is worth 2 in the bush" "Where can I get more tangerines?" "Just call me Tangerine Jeff" "The world needs more tangerines" "These tangerine bushes are producing tangerines." "Where did these bushes come from?" After the first Tree is bought* : "Tangerine Trees are good for the environment because they produce oxygen" "Where did these trees come from?" "I wonder if I can climb this tree?" "Tangerine trees produce oxygen and make the world a better place." "I prefer apples." After the first Farm is bought* : "Tangerine Farms are creating jobs for children" "Tangerine farms are displacing local wildlife" After the first Machine is bought* ''' "Look at that machine go" "Why didn't we think of this before?" "It's getting foggy" "Where is all this orange fog coming from?" "Tangerine Machines are bad for the environment" "How did we manage before tangerine machines?" "How did we live without tangerine machines?" "These tangerine machines work like a dream" '''After stuffing the cat into the machine* : You start by getting the "Schrodinger" achievement, then this sequence of events happen in the ThoughtBox: "WHERE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM?" "WHAT'S THAT TERRIBLE SMELL?" "THAT MACHINE IS SHAKING!" "THE TANGERINE MACHINE EXPLODED!" (You then receive the "BOOM" achievement, and the death count increases by 250) "OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT CAT?!" (You then get the achievement "OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT CAT?!") "250 People died in the explosion, so sad..." "Scientists are baffled by tangerine cats" After refusing to stuff the cat into the machine: "Somebody is kind to cats" (You then receive the "No Schro" achievement) After creating the first Tangerine Cat*: "What's wrong with this cat?" "These cats are so creepy, why don't they sleep?" "Scientists are baffled by tangerine cats" "These Tangerine Cats are creeping me out" "Tangerines mysteriously appear when Tangerine Cats are nearby" "I woke up and a Tangerine Cat was in my bed" After purchasing the first Lab*: "Test tube tangerines are an abomination" "Test Tube Tangerines unethical says PETF" "Mmmmm, chemically" "Scientists have created tangerines in a lab" "We need to cook... tangerines" After getting the first Extra Terresterine* : "Argggh! An alien!" "They have big eyes and long fingers" "There's a UFO outside my window" "I'm sick of UFOs hovering outside my window" "God damn aliens taking our jobs" "These aliens think they can park where they like" "They keep landing their UFOs on my rose bush" "They took Tangerine Jeff" "That thing took my dog" "Where are my children?" Right after spawning a Mutant Tangerine* : "SOMEBODY SAVE US! PLEASE" "HELP US" "MUTANT TANGERINES ARE KILLING EVERYBODY" "WHO WOULD DO THIS?" "MUTANT TANGERINES ARE ATTACKING PEOPLE" "TANGERINE JEFF IS GETTING OUTTA HERE" "ARGH! THEY'VE GOT ME" "NOOOOO" "They are coming for you" "Not like this" "HELP" "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" "OMG! TANGERINES!" (Fairly rare) After several people die* : "I miss my family" "Where is everybody?" "TANGERINE JEFF IS GETTING OUT OF HERE!" (Needs confirmation on whether this belongs in this section or previous section) After getting a Heroic Tangerine* : "We need more Heroic Tangerines!" "Got to look pretty for the Heroic Tangerines" "Heroic Tangerines are so handsome" "Heroic Tangerines will save us" "Heroic Tangerines are good at singing" After have 15 or more Heroic Tangerines at once* : "The Mutants are decreasing in numbers" "The Heroic Tangerines are winning!" "The Heroic Tangerines are beating the Mutant Tangerines!" "It's Working!" After summoning the first 5-D Tangerine* : "Why is my skin orange?" "Why are my nipples orange?" "Where am I?" "New people are spawning!" "Where did I come from?" "Let there be tangerines" "HALLELUJAH!" "All hail the Tangerine Gods!" "People are converting to Tangerinism" "The 5-D Tangerines are spawning people" "Be one with the tangerines" 'After Extinction and spawning Humans using 5-D Tangerines* :' "We can rebuild" "What happened here?" "Where is everybody?" 'Miscellaneous/Other messages* :' "I thought they grew on bushes...?" "I can't remember my name" "Tangerine juice accidents are on the rise." "What a time to be alive!" "Am I a tangerine?" "Whats all the fuss about?" "Look at all these tangerines!" "Tangerines are my life" "Be the tangerines" Trivia * In a quote while having 1 or more Tangerine Labs, "Test Tube Tangerines unethical says PETF", PETF is a reference to PETA. Category:After extinction